S-Senpai!
by yu-chii
Summary: Eren falls in love with his senpai and everyone notices aside from the man himself. Is Rivaille just that oblivious or is it something else?
1. Chapter 1

For the kink meme, again.  
School life!AU with Senpai/Kouhai RiRen.

* * *

Eren had always been a painfully honest child. If you would have asked him _Hey Eren, do I look good in this dress?_ He'd say _No, you look awful_ if you really did. He was no good at making lies and hiding things, and everyone knew that, so when Eren entered high school and fell in love for the first time, everyone had to watch painfully at the boy's puppy-like demeanor in the presence of his beloved, a 3rd year student at Shingeki High, Rivaille, also known as the school's strongest man.

Rivaille wasn't exactly the best man to fall in love with. He was ridiculously blunt, black-hearted and stoic, his only redeeming factors were his good-looking face and his undeniable loyalty and care for his friends.

Although Eren's affections for him was a widely known fact to everyone, (they congratulated him for openly expressing his love for the man whilst other women, _men?_ could not, to which he furiously denied, _I-I'm not in love with senpai!_) he seemed to be incredibly oblivious to them.

And thus begins Eren's flowery high school life of following after his beloved senpai.

* * *

"S-Senpai! Oh, um, good morning." he bowed a full 90 degrees. Hanji snickered in the background and Irvin grinned widely. "Looks like Rivaille's puppy's here again today."

"Hmm," Rivaille looks up at him, squinting, "You, you're Eren, right?"

Said boy beamed, "You finally remembered my name!" His face was flushing pink and the smile he wore on his face made the surrounding people go _Aww, how cute,_ Rivaille however, looked as bored as always.

"Of course I'd know your name, it's on the front of your book."

"O-Oh, I see... I'll be g-going, then. Have a nice day senpais." He smiled dejectedly, waving goodbye.

_Ouch, poor kid. As expected of Rivaille, blunt as always._ Whispered the crowd as they looked at the fleeing boy. Hanji just snickered as she slung her arm over Rivaille's shoulder, "But it's not like you didn't know his name already, right?"

He elbowed her on the stomach. "Shut up."

* * *

Summer wasn't exactly Eren's favorite season. The sweltering heat made him lightheaded and the way his sweat made his shirt cling to him annoyed him.

He had his hair combed back with a hairband, a popsicle stick hung in his mouth and a fan was in his right hand. He was lying on the bench, left arm covering his eyes from the sun, waiting for some sort of breeze to blow in.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice and he immediately sat up, blinking his eyes to get used to the lighting.

"S-Se-Senpai! I'm uh, skipping class. I can't concentrate on anything in this heat."

"Mhm, I'd scold you for skipping but then again I'm in the same situation." He says, plopping down on the same bench and fanning himself with his hands.

"Hey Eren, hand me the fan for a bit."

Eren stared at the fan in his hand then at his senpai then back at his fan. "Well, are you going to give it or not?" Spluttering, Eren handed over his fan.

Rivaille then began to fan himself, tilting his head and bearing his neck. His sweat glistened and his veins were slightly visible. Eren gulped as he unconciously continued to stare, his popsicle had been forgotten and left to melt on the bench.

He stared at the exposed skin, following the sweat that trailed down, the bob of his adam's apple and- "What are you staring at?"

"N-Nothing!"

Summer wasn't really pleasant but he realized that with un-pleasantries came good things.

* * *

It was the fall festival and the whole school was busy, students running around with supplies as the guests flooded the various booths.

Eren's class decided with a cross dressing maid café and Eren was one of the poor lads who was stuck on duty on this busy day. The short dress caused the cool autumn breeze to linger in his thighs and the frilly knee length socks only made him feel itchy.

Their class unexpectedly gained a lot of visitors, _Probably due to Armin being on duty_, Eren thought as he saw Armin being surrounded by tens of male and female customers. Eren also had his fair share of customers and most, if not all, of them commented on how cute he looked.

A part of him wished that his beloved senpai would come and compliment him but another part told him that he'd die of embarrassment if he did.

Some minutes later, the bustling store suddenly became quiet and he wondered if Mikasa was back to glare at everyone who bothered to look at him but when he turned around, he flushed bright red and ran into the back room.

"T-The senpais are here!" He squealed to himself as he peeks through the cloth of the back room and stared at the group of three who had just sat down. He started to panick, running around the room as he tried to calm himself down.

"Eren, come out of there, we need your help. The café's customers suddenly increased." came Sasha's voice from the other side of the cloth. "Ah, Ymir also told me that if you weren't out in 5 minutes, she'd pull you out and make some changes to your uniform."

Gulping, Eren decides to just come out before things got worse but when he did, he felt that the room's eyes were on him. Well, everyone aside from Rivaille, who was busy reading the menu.

Sighing, he walks to the podium to ask for his table assignment. Ymir smiles at him eerily as he slowly approaches her. He thinks he knows where he's being assigned to.

"Table 4." She says, and Eren just rolls his eyes.

His heart was beating painfully fast and he's almost sure that everyone in the room can hear the erratic thumping in his chest. Swallowing his nervousness and the remains of his dignity, Eren smiles and approaches the table. "Welcome back, masters. What will you be having today?"

Rivaille looks up from the menu and stares up at Eren. Everyone in the vicinity stops to look at the developing events at table 4.

The pounding in Eren's chest seemed to pick up its pace, his face was burning up and his brain constantly screamed at him, _ohmygodhe'slookingatme!_

"Ah, it's you, Eren," He looked up and down at him with scrutinizing eyes and the people stared at them harder, straining their ears to pick up what they were saying. "You're doing a maid café, huh?"

_No shit!_ Everyone wanted to yell but decided against it, valuing their life slightly more than they value this drama.

"Ah, y-yes." Eren smiled, his whole body was pink now and the masses were all wondering how Rivaille doesn't seem to notice that the boy likes him.

Rivaille eyes him once more and whispers, "Hm, not bad." but the silence caused it to sound louder than expected. Eren fainted at once and the swarming people all silently cheered.

"Hey now Rivaille, it's bad to lie. We all know that's an understatement."

"Yeah, everyone but him."

* * *

Christmas day was fast approaching and Eren really didn't know what to do. He usually didn't have trouble finding presents for his friends but this year, it was different.

He pulled up his scarf and rubbed his hands together. It was awfully cold and his thin jacket wasn't really helping. He wished he had listened to Mikasa when she ranted about how the weather would be unbearable with his clothes.

Sighing, he pulled himself away from the window and trudged to a nearby bench. "Ah, why's it so hard to pick gifts?" he asked himself as he stretches up on it.

"It's not hard, you're either just too picky or too indecisive. Ah, it could also be because you're just plain stupid." A deep voice tells him and then he feels something hot pressing on his face.

"Ah-Ahh! S-Senpai!" he splutters, pulling away from the heat and almost falling off the bench. "W-What are you doing here?"

Rivaille ignores him in favor of sipping his coffee.

"S-Senpai?"

"Do I really need to answer that? It's none of your business and besides, it's not like you own the place, it's a public park." he drinks from his cup once more and looks at Eren and nudges the other cup to him.

"Are you going to take this or are you going to trample on your senpai's good will and-"

"I-I'll take it, thanks senpai."

He blows on the piping hot liquid and takes a sip, expecting the bitter taste of coffee but is instead greeted by the sweet taste of chocolate. Noticing his surprise, Rivaille rolls his eyes, stretching out his arm on the bench's back rest. "Of course it's chocolate. Do you think I'm stupid enough not to remember last time?"

Eren laughs awkwardly, remembering what happened last month when Hanji offered him a cup of coffee. He spat it out causing Rivaille to glare at him until he cleaned it up.

"It's not that, it's just that I didn't think you'd even bother to remember."

"There's a lot you don't know about me so I suggest you don't act like you do."

Eren flinched and then a pregnant pause formed between them, only the merry sounds of Christmas jingles and people's excited chattering could be heard.

Eren opens his mouth to apologize but Rivaille cuts him off. "Say Eren, aren't you cold or do you just like to hang around outside in thin clothes during winter?"

"It _is_ c-cold but I didn't think it could get _this_ cold so I just- I know, I'm stupid." Eren splutters, burying his face deeper in his scarf.

Standing up, Rivaille takes off his coat and throws it at Eren saying, "Well, at least you're an idiot who knows about his idiocy."

Setting his cup down and pulling the coat off his face, he looks up to see Rivaille, his back turned and already halfway out the park.

"S-Senpai?"

He stops walking and turns around. "I won't be here during winter break, Irvin and I have plans to attend to. Give it back when the break's over. I expect it to be dry cleaned." And with that, he leaves the park leaving Eren alone and disappointed.

"But I haven't even gotten you a present yet."

He sighs, putting on his idol's coat before wallowing in misery. "It smells just like senpai." he murmurs. _Even without him here, at least I can smell him._

Deciding to at least go home, Eren stuffs his hands in the coat's pockets, feeling a square object in one and a piece of paper in the other.

Thinking that his senpai left something in his jacket, he pulls both items out to check if it was something valuable and if it was, he needed to find Rivaille, fast.

Seeing an envelope and a small, red box, Eren wonders if it was a present that his senpai forgot to give but the _Eren_ on the back of the envelope tells him otherwise.

Putting back the box in his pocket, Eren rips open the envelope and pulls out the letter.

_Hey Eren,_

_Hanji threatened me to get you a gift so I did. Don't go apologizing for her sake, it's not even all that troublesome, besides, your senpai bothered to get you one so you better be grateful._

_- Rivaille_

_Ps. Don't bother getting me something in return, just get my coat dry cleaned._

Eren flushes and pockets both the envelope and the letter and grabs the box in the other pocket.

He opens the box and pulls out a plain silver necklace with a ring in the middle. Upon closer inspection, Eren sees that there were words engraved in it but he couldn't read it. It was in English, maybe.

Smiling from ear to ear, he puts on the necklace and heads out to a mall.

When school resumed the next year, Eren returns Rivaille's dry cleaned coat. A letter and a box was in the pockets and by the time Rivaille discovers them, Eren was already long gone.

_Dear Rivaille-senpai,_

_Thanks for the gift, even if it was just due to Hanji-senpai's threats. Anyways, I decided to get you a gift, it wasn't a bother at all so I guess I still followed what you said. Have a good year senpai!_

_- Eren_

"Tch, that brat..."

"Hey Rivaille, when exactly did I threaten you to do something?" Says Hanji, suddenly popping up from behind him. A vein protruded on his forehead and he suddenly elbowed Hanji on the stomach.

"Just shut up!"

* * *

The spring breeze blew by, the cherry blossoms flowing in the wind, creating a little dance of pale pink petals. It was a beautiful sight, really, but no one really paid any attention, their focus solely on the new graduates of Shingeki High.

Lots of tears were shed, things that were given and taken, and promises made. Overall, it was a bitter sweet event.

Rivaille leaned on a nearby tree, hiding in the shade as he listened to the weeping women that surrounded him.

"S-Senpai, I know that we haven't really talked much but I was always looking at you from afar."

"Please do visit us one day, senpai!"

"Congratulations on your graduation senpai! We'll miss you!"

Some of the crowding girls said to him, the others were either busy bawling or half-paralyzed in fear.

Rivaille didn't actually enjoy being crowded over but he wasn't one to step on others' feelings so he let them be, that is until one courageous girl yelled,

"C-Can I please have one of your buttons senpai?"

And that was all that it took for all of them to start huddling closer, asking him for his buttons and the like. Luckily for him, he came prepared.

"I won't cut off any of my buttons on this uniform but I gave a set of my buttons to Hanji for safe keeping. If you want one, I suggest you start looking for her now. I'm only willing to give out a single set so don't come crying to me when you didn't get one."

And with that, all of the girls ran off, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Rivaille looks up at the sky and slowly closed his eyes. He wasn't going to admit it out loud but he surely will miss this place. Sighing, he straightens himself off and was about to leave when a voice calls out to him.

"Rivaille-senpai!"

It was Eren, running towards him with a bouquet of flowers.

When he's only about 5 feet away, he stops and catches his breath. "Happy graduation senpai!" He smiles and walks closer, handing him the boquet.

"It's from all of us from the kendo club."

"Ackerman included?"

Eren's smile becomes a bit lopsided. "Um, well, I managed to convince her to pitch in so-"

"Thanks." Rivaille mutters, flowers weren't exactly his thing but it was the thought that counts. Eren smiles wider and Rivaille had to grit his teeth just so he could control his.

There was a comfortable silence between them as the breeze blew again, petals landing on their heads, decorating them like little crowns.

A loud noise interrupted their silence and they look over to the field to see a bunch of girls swarming Hanji. Eren laughs.

"Looks like they found Hanji-senpai, too bad, I wanted to get one of the buttons as a remembrance of you, senpai." Eren smiles at the scene bitterly and Rivaille frowns at him.

"Why would you want something like that? Isn't that a girl thing?"

Eren looks at him with a woeful look in his eyes. "I guess you wouldn't know, senpai."

Rivaille's partially annoyed by then as he steps closer to Eren and asks, "Huuh? What are you saying? Hurry up and spit it out."

Eren smiles at him gently, "I like you senpai, I like you a lot."

Rivaille just taps his foot impatiently. "And?"

A striking pain hits Eren in his chest, his heart felt like it was being squeezed and poked around with needles but he chose to smile, nonetheless.

"I know senpai doesn't feel the same way but I just wanted to let you know," a single tear rolls down his face and he immediately wipes it away, "That I love you and I'll miss you and that I wanted to keep something that will remind me of you always."

Tears started to rain down on his cheeks and Eren quickly turns away and starts to run away but the hand on his arm pulls him and pushes him against the tree.

"I already know the answer but let me ask you something in case I just bumped my head really, really hard somewhere: Did you or did you not read the engraving on that thing I gave you last Christmas?"

Still wiping his tears, Eren shakes his head. Rivaille sighs.

"Take out the ring." he commands and Eren complies. "See this thing here, it's in German and-"

"I, I can't," a sniff, "Read German." and another. Rivaille stares at him indignantly and suddenly, Eren wants to cry for a different reason.

"Why?" There was this strain to his voice and Eren knew he was holding back his anger. "Aren't you part German?!"

"Well, it's not like you read what I got engraved on that bangle-"

"I'm not even French!"

Eren flinched and another moment of silence befell them.

"So senpai, what was it that was engraved there?" Eren asks, looking at his senpai with hopeful eyes, cheeks tinted with a rosy hue due to his crying.

Snarling slightly at him, Rivaille backs away. "Figure it out on your own."

"Eh!? But why? And why is this relevant to what I said earlier?"

Rivaille turns around and smirks at him. "You'll find out soon enough but for now, bend down a bit." Eren stares at him like a confused baby deer but complies anyways.

Rivaille slowly unbuttons his gakuran and puts it over Eren. "This will suffice as a farewell gift, right? Or do you want something more?" Eren flushes hard at their proximity and nods feverishly. "Th-This is more tha-" And he's silenced as Rivaille pulls the sleeves of his gakuran and kisses him.

"That's not good Eren, sometimes a man needs to be more ambitious than that." He says as he pulls away, leaving Eren a spluttering mess. Eren's brain overloads from the stimulation and when he comes to, his senpai was already gone.

He's sort of disappointed but the sensation on his lips and the cloth on his shoulders outweighs it all and with a smile, Eren stares up at the clear blue sky.

_Du gehörst mir._

* * *

Thanks to Alyss, Krukwanda and everyone else for the help with the German parts!


	2. Bonus

**Bonus:**

* * *

Eren goes home that day wearing a slightly smaller gakuran and Mikasa stares at him weirdly.

"Eren, did your gakuran shrink?"

He smiles weirdly and shake his head. Mikasa looks at him suspiciously but lets it go. _It's a growth spurt, probably._

"Oh, Mikasa, you know how to read German, right?" She nods.

Eren takes out the ring from inside his shirt and shows it to her. "Can you tell me what it means?"

Mikasa takes a look and slowly, this menacing aura radiates from her. "Who gave you this ring?"

Eren gulps and looks away. It's okay. Mikasa didn't even need to ask. The smell coming from Eren's, no, _his_ gakuran spells it out for her.

"I'm going to kill that shorty."


End file.
